


Are you Jealous?

by ShuckHale



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, jealous!Alby, nalby - Freeform, newt cares about Tommy, placed in the very first chapters of tmr, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby is jealous. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Nalby is just ruining my life *sighs*

When dinner time came up, Alby joined the rest of the Gladers in the kitchen and went straight to Fry Pan, who handed him a good plate of steak and rice. That time of the month usually tired him up more than usual, since it was the week of a new Glader's arrival. All the tour and explanation and patience took a lot of strength and willingness, but that greenbean in particular was a pain in the ass more alarming than others. Curious, persistent and a little whiny, Alby highly wanted to throw him off the cliff for real. Thank God he wanted to skip dinner to sleep earlier.

He spotted Newt in the far corner of the kitchen sitting at their exclusive table, so he settled down beside him.

"How's everything going?" He asked as he chewed on the steak.

"Fine," Newt replied dryly, tapping his fork on the wooden table repeatedly. Alby immediately gazed up at him and frowned.

"'S something wrong? You need to tell me." He worried. He and Newt had to spend almost the entire day apart and Ben's situation was fragile. Newt swatted his hand in the air and rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing, bloody hell Alby,"

Alby kept staring at him hard, then he narrowed his eyes. He knew Newt very well to know something was off. He waited for an explanation.

"Okay, it's the way you've been treating Tommy. You are being too hard on him. You used to be more friendly with the newbies." Newt explained. 

The leader choked and took one whole minute to recompose himself. 

"Tommy? Really? His name is Thomas and he is a greenbean for now." 

"I know, I just---" Newt trailed off and stared back at Alby intensely. Alby was furious, trembling. And suddenly Newt started laughing.

"Are you jealous?" He questioned between his laughter, his pale face turning red as he did so. Alby shifted in his seat and huffed.

"I'm not... I mean, I AM, OF COURSE I AM. Tommy? What the shuck hell Newt?"

Newt laughed even harder and louder, tapping his own mouth with his hand to stifle it. He looked like a little baby like that, but Alby decided to ignore his cuteness at that moment. 

"You're hilarious Alby. Seriously" He managed to say after the attack of giggles and stood up, wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Where are you going? You laugh at me and then just leaves?" 

"I'm going to check on Tommy, see if he needs anything"

Alby scowled and grasped Newt by the wrist, shoving him down to sit again, knowing that Newt wouldn't feel offended in the slightest. 

"He's sleeping. Your Tommy is okay" Alby assured him, then let go of his wrist and looked away in an attempt to avoid Newt.

"Alby look at me," Newt pledged "Come on, look at me shank!"

He nudged him in the arm playfully, but Alby stood still, looking at nowhere.

Luckily, Newt knew exactly how to win him over. He put his head on Alby's shoulder and held his hand, entwining their fingers together. He felt Alby melting with his touch and finally giving up although he didn't try to say a word. 

"You're still my favorite slinthead, you'll always be," Newt said, gently "Tommy's kinda cute though" He heard Alby growling and he instantly looked up. "It's fine, cute boys are not my thing. You are." He squeezed Alby's bicep and smiled. Helplessly, Alby smiled back.

"Good that," Alby said, proudly.

"Kay, now eat your meal. I'll be waiting for you outside. No Tommy, I promise." Newt planted a soft kiss on his forehead and left.

He didn't tell Alby he found Tommy and covered him with a blanket before coming back and joining him in bed. But it's ok, Alby was the only one.


End file.
